


my love, niel hyung

by my_minha



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon verse, Caring for the Sick, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Daniel fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: when Daniel falls sick, who comes to nurse him back to health?





	my love, niel hyung

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANIEL!! get better soon bby and here's a gift with your beloved jihoonie to help you recover faster haha 
> 
> special thanks to [winkhoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhoonie) for beta reading this for me!! ^^

Daniel was having a peaceful dream, a _wonderful_ dream, full of adorable cats and delicious jellies. He was loathe to leave it; it contained everything he loved! Well, _almost_ everything. There was still something missing here to complete his happiness. Something important. He couldn’t remember what though — or who — but Daniel knew if he just looked for it, his paradise would be perfect.

_“Niel hyung.”_

But what was he missing? He thought long and hard while he petted a resting Rooney on his lap. He looked up and noticed the wide sky above him, clustered with stars and constellations. It reminded him of something, of looking into pretty eyes and seeing an entire galaxy in them. He smiled, he was starting to remember now.

_“Niel hyung!”_

Ah, how could he forget? That beautiful person, his most adorable dongsaeng, the one who’s captured his attention from the start and stolen his heart until now. Of course if there was anyone who’d make Daniel completely happy, it’d be—

 _“Daniel_ , wake up.”

“Ji-Jihoon?” Still caught in the haze of sleep, Daniel blearily opened his eyes and found the man of his dreams leaving over him. A concerned frown was settled over his beautiful face and Daniel’s first thought was to smooth it away, “What time is it?”

“Time for your dinner.” Jihoon held up a bowl Daniel only noticed now, showing the contents of what looked to be chicken soup, ”It’s late but I didn’t want you sleeping on an empty stomach.”

“Did you make it for me?” Daniel asked when he finished sitting up against the pillows. A quick glance around the room showed him that neither Jisung hyung or Seungwoo hyung were in their beds. Good. It meant he could enjoy this rare moment alone with Jihoon. He felt touched as Jihoon placed the bowl on his lap, feeling the love the adorable male had poured into making it for him.

That was until Jihoon ruined it, “Nope, Jisung hyung cooked it. He told me to deliver it to you when you woke up but I decided to bring it to you already.”

Deflating, Daniel stared at the bowl before him and glanced back up at Jihoon with big, pitiful eyes, “My limbs are too weak, Jihoonie. I need your help.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes but surprisingly didn’t need any more cajoling before he was taking back Daniel’s bowl and scooping a bit of the soup for him. Daniel readily opened his mouth when the spoon came towards him, eyes fixated on Jihoon who carefully fed his hyung. If there was one good thing about being sick, it was this moment right here. Jihoon looking after him and giving Daniel his full attention. It brought a flood of warmth in Daniel’s chest, reminding him of Jihoon’s affections for him.

And just like that, Daniel managed to finish the entire soup with Jihoon spoon feeding him the entire time. Jihoon placed it on the floor to grab the jug of water he brought along with him, helping Daniel sip that too. Satisfied, Daniel laid back and just watched Jihoon clear the stuff away before he was leaning close to Daniel again.

He almost thought Jihoon was going in for a kiss until a hand landed on his forehead, no doubt checking his temperature. Daniel had to curb his disappointment once more. Of course Jihoon was just here to take care of him since he was sick and he couldn’t do much, but one could hope…

“Do you need anything, hyung?” Jihoon asked, cutely scrunching his nose as he tried to feel if Daniel’s temperature had risen or not.

A lop-sided smile crept along Daniel’s lips and he opened his mouth to answer—

“If you say _you_ , I’m gonna smack you.” Jihoon was giving him that look like he knew what was running through Daniel’s mind and he wouldn’t be surprised if he did. But Jihoon wasn’t letting Daniel have his fun so he pouted at him.

“Jihoonie’s being mean. Your favorite hyung is sick and you’re treating me like this?” He tried to sound playfully offended and didn’t know if he achieved it with how hoarse his voice was.

But Jihoon kept an impassive face even as he took a cool towel and ran it over Daniel’s forehead. That was when Daniel realized something was up with his boyfriend, “I didn’t mean to be mean, hyung. I’m just...irritated. You worked yourself so hard and ended up falling ill. I know you didn’t want to disappoint the fans and show yourself weak but getting to this point, without even telling us? It was stupid.”

Daniel winced, realizing Jihoon was taking the chance while he was awake to lecture him. Well, he couldn’t say that he hadn’t been expecting this ever since they checked him too sick to work.

Jihoon continued, eyes holding Daniel’s own, “You can’t work so much at the cost of your own health, okay hyung? If you can’t think for yourself, then think of your fans and the members who just want to see you perform at your best. There are a lot of people out there who love you and who would worry a lot if they saw you sick again.”

Daniel nodded his head and couldn’t help but smile. He knew what Jihoon was trying to say even though he wasn’t openly saying it. Daniel could read it in his eyes, in the way that he dropped his hands to hold Daniel’s own tightly and how he was even telling him this in the first place. Jihoon had been worried sick for Daniel ever since they found him unable to move from his bed one morning and the younger had even tried arguing with him when he insisted on going to the fansigns for a short while. Daniel, of course, got what he wanted in the end but the argument had caused a little friction in their relationship.

Despite that, Jihoon still continued to care for him and Daniel was ever so grateful to have him at his side. He knew he worried the younger a lot these past few days and he hoped he could make it up to him by swiftly making a full recovery and handling himself better next time.

But right now, he enveloped Jihoon’s small hands in his and squeezed them, “I’m sorry. I can’t promise anything right now but I’ll try my best to look after myself more.”

Jihoon nodded, looking like it was enough for him to hear and then suddenly, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s shoulders. Daniel instantly reciprocated the hug without thinking, burying his face in his boyfriend’s pink hair and smelling the scent that was just _Jihoon_.

Now _this_ was what he’d been hoping for. Daniel hummed in pleasure, enjoying the warmth from the smaller male. He tightened his hold around Jihoon’s waist when the other tried extracting himself from him and Jihoon turned his head to stare at him accusingly.

“I thought you said your limbs were too weak.”

Daniel just innocently looked at him, acting as if he didn’t know what Jihoon was talking about.

Jihoon chuckled and shook his head in amusement, “Okay but I really need you to let go, hyung. I’ve got something for you.”

That got Daniel releasing his hold on him, looking around curiously for whatever Jihoon had planned on giving him, “You’re giving me something?”

“Well, not _something_. Just...I’ll give you something else when you’re better but for now.” Jihoon cleared his throat, looking shy for some reason which piqued Daniel’s interest more.

“ _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, dear my love niel hyung, happy birthday to you.”_ Jihoon sang sweetly, hands clapping to the beat as he swayed his head side to side. Daniel was enchanted and he didn’t know a huge grin was plastered on his face until his cheeks began to sting. When Jihoon was done, head bowing in a show of embarrassment, Daniel chuckled and applauded heartily.

He hadn’t even realized it was his birthday already but the digits blinking on the nightstand showed that it was exactly _12:01 am_. Had Jihoon planned this? One look at his boyfriend’s adorable blush showed that it was a likely scenario and Daniel could no longer hold himself back.

Grabbing Jihoon by the arms, Daniel dragged the smaller male into a hug until the younger fell against his chest, a small “oomph!” muffled against his shirt as he wrapped his arms around Jihoon.

“Hyung!”

“Jihoonie, you’re so cute! Thank you for singing to me. I love hearing your voice.”  Daniel kissed Jihoon’s temple multiple times and squeezed the warm body atop him while he made himself comfortable on the bed, bringing Jihoon along with him.

Wiggling around to give himself more room, Jihoon raised his head to plant his chin on Daniel’s chest, gazing up at the other, “Aren’t I heavy? You should continue resting now, hyung.”

But before Jihoon could even finish his sentence, Daniel was shaking his head insistently. “I want Jihoonie beside me. I’ve been so lonely sleeping without you.”

“Aish, you’re like a big dog in need of attention, hyung.” Jihoon reached up to ruffle Daniels’ hair before he fixed the messy locks afterwards, ending up caressing the side of Daniel’s cheek.

When their gazes once more became fixated on each other, Daniel leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s nose, “I love you.”

Smiling beautifully, Jihoon pecked under Daniel’s jawline, snuggling his head there as he whispered against Daniel’s skin, “I love you too.”

Daniel sighed, feeling whole and complete now that he had his entire happiness in his arms.

 

~

 

Jisung knocked softly to the door of his and Daniel’s room, wondering why Jihoon hadn’t returned with the bowl of soup yet. Surely, it didn’t take that long to feed a giant puppy like Niel.

But the sight that greeted him once he peeked inside melted Jisung’s heart and an involuntary “aww” slipped past his lips. Daniel was using Jihoon like one of his pillows, a long leg thrown over shorter ones and his arms holding Jihoon close to his chest. Jihoon on the other hand was clutching Daniel’s shirt tightly, face buried near Daniel’s neck and looking so small beside Daniel’s physique.

They made an adorable picture and Jisung just had an idea as he slowly brought out his phone from his pocket and took a shot of the couple. Smiling at the image on the screen, Jisung pocketed his phone again and slowly made his way out of the room, closing the door softly behind him so that Daniel and Jihoon could continue sleeping peacefully together.

“So can we go back to the room yet? I’m dozing off here.” Seongwoo complained from the living room where he was lounging on the couch.  

Jisung shook his head, walking past Seongwoo to sleep in Jihoon’s bed instead, “Nope. Let them be for a few more minutes.”

Which Seongwoo knew to take as “just sleep on the couch”. Rolling his eyes, the man flopped on the cushions and hoped to god those two would act couply in someone else’s room next time.


End file.
